Dies Irae
by valmontmerteuil
Summary: What she was looking for was a sign. A sign, or some drugs, or a way to solve it all. What she got wasn't exactly what she was looking for, but it would do.


**Wow…another story started and no chapter fics finished… I'll now have four chappy ones going and only one one shot done. Sorry about that guys but I promise this will probably only be one chapter and then I will get back to all my other stories. Sorry but this was stuck in my head and I know it is a lot like other stories that are out there but what can I say? I liked the idea. But anyways… review for this and my other stories and I'll update quicker!**

**OO and from The End thanks to wicked vamp, Sam, and y-x who are the only people who reviewed as of right now… and yes wicked vamp you were right… Annette's only line I actually like through out the movie is when she says "Ya me neither" It makes me respect her character more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cruel intentions or les dangerous liaisons and am in no way making money from this.**

**Dedication- to sam… we're two of a kind haha I love you kid ahh and omygod you also helped me SOOO much with this story that you also deserve credit for helping soo much with the idea soo everyone if you like it thank sam (**xo going nowhere)** also!**

Diea Irae

It was the voice that did it. You know the little voice inside your head that

is constantly saying things you don't want to hear? That you can never argue with because you know what it's saying is true. It was that voice that did it. You may be wondering what exactly "it" is. Well it is a lot of things. It's the suicide of a teenage boy, the murder of a presumably unfaithful wife, and any number of other things that people do when they loose all hope.

Kathryn paced around her room. Why did she have all this shit? It was all worthless. She stared at her mirror. Her mirror that she loved so much. She loved it and she hated it. Every day she would carefully examine herself in it. Scrutinizing every inch of her body. Recognizing her flaws and ignoring her attributes. You're not pretty He was the only one who ever told her she was. She has to get out of there. But there was only one other place she felt safe.

She entered the room so different from her own. He could feel, he could love, he just didn't love you It was warm where hers was cold. Fire to her ice. The other half of a completely fucked up person. She walked past his bed. He didn't want you "NO!" She screamed, but there was no one to hear her. "God damn you Sebastian!" She found herself tearing around his room; destroying everything she could get her hands on. The next thing she knew she was on the floor sobbing her heart out.

He never loved you It kept playing over and over in her head like a mantra, driving her insane. Over and over, it's all she could think about. You have no one She couldn't concentrate, it consumed her. It's over She'd lost everything, Kathryn was officially destroyed. "O god!" She couldn't help it. He had made her weak. She yanked at her hair. Her hair he always said he loved There's no one left to love it, everyone hates you She looked down at her hands. In them was her beautiful, lustrous hair and blood. She screamed.

She needed something… anything to dull the pain she felt. She strode over to his desk where she knew he kept his hidden stash. All there was left were a few tablets of something she didn't recognize. She stuffed a few in her mouth. She didn't care anymore.

It took a couple of minutes for the drug to begin to take effect. Even when it did she still felt the ache of loss, it was merely dulled. No one will ever love you She couldn't concentrate. She fluttered in and out of consciousness. She skipped through her memories, never being able to focus on a single one. "I'll fuck your brains out", "Kathryn the only thing you'll be riding is me." , "I'm completely infatuated with her", "Nothing has changed", "Fuck her yet?", "How are things down under?", "Bulimic head case". She couldn't form a coherent thought.

"Oh god," she felt woozy. Sebastian, Ronald, Annette, Cecile, Mrs. Caldwell, Blaine. Her mind jumped from one person to another and the roles they had played in her demise. When she could focus for more than a few seconds she realized that it all came back to one person. It was one person's fault that she was ruined, that Sebastian was… she had to stop herself. She couldn't allow the fact that he was gone to sink in. "If I don't think about it maybe it won't be true." She knew it was a lie. Annette… it was all that hick Annette's fault. Annette took Sebastian away from her.

Her eyes began to cloud. O god what the hell had she taken? She realized it wasn't the drugs but her own tears that blurred her vision. It vaguely occurred to Kathryn that she was dying. Soon she'd be dead… dead like Sebastian. There was; however, one difference. She could be saved, but the pain was strong and the pills seemed more appealing… just one more might do the trick…

Kathryn crawled over to his dresser. She searched through every drawer, tearing them apart in her quest. She suddenly spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a mediocre appearance. He kept a picture of "her" in his under ware drawer. God this was sickening. Even from the grave, Sebastian managed to get the best of her. He never really realized, she always won. Annette would have to learn for him.

**Ok so that was my story… um soo ya I kinda decided half way through (with help from sam haha) that this was gonna be a chapter fic. Oo and if you were wondering the title means "The Day Of Wrath" ya soo couldn't tell you when the next chapter will be out for any of my stories haha but I'll try to write some this weekend… ok sooo peace love and props all**

**Ciao **

**Katie**

**(ps reviews make me happy and when I'm happy my muse comes and I write!)**

**(pps me and sam just started a fangroup thing for writers of ci fanfiction. If you're a writer and are interested email sam **xo going nowhere or me for details)


End file.
